


Exactly Yours

by wenqian96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenqian96/pseuds/wenqian96
Summary: It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being.John Joseph Powell
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 序幕 ; Prologue

There was solitude and nothing but pitch black darkness. Visions and images flew as he continuously slept on his bed. Unconsciously kept having dreams, it was a mixture of pleasant beginnings and haunting nightmares. Some days he would be happy, so in love, so full of love, with somebody - someone he cannot remember. Other dreams would be those moments in his life where he made decisions that are worth regretting with no correction ; reconciliation was done. It was like watching a broken record that kept replaying on the same loop, tiring to look at and listen to ; never ending. 

Why was he here? Where is he? Why is everything so dark? 

_ Sweetheart.  _

There's that voice that always calls out to him. Something he finally recognizes in the dark abyss of his thoughts. 

_ Sweetheart.  _

Who… are you? 

He gets up , he thinks about it- sitting up, lifting his arse from where his body stood flat from the ground. Assuming he had clothes on so he tries to brush off the dust from his body . 

_ Sweetheart.  _

There. He hears it again. This time the voice sounded louder, it was like a small ring in his ear that it made him walk wherever it was calling out to him. Surely it wasn't his name mentioned, be he recognizes that name being called out to him in his dreams. The very name that was meant for him. 

I'm here… He responds. Who are you? Please… I don't remember…. 

Maybe he had been walking for hours now, he can't really tell. But even so, he didnt want to stop, the voice had a magnetic pull over him. Something warm was buried deep within him, telling him that he shouldnt stop till he reaches that voice that calls out to him. 

_ Sweetheart..  _

The voice became louder, his heart began to speed up. So he starts running, running towards nowhere but towards the voice that gave him warm tingles in his spine, he can feel it up to his toes. It was an involuntary reaction. Not caring anymore that the soles of his feet are aching in pain.

Im here! 

Imagines his voice in a shout as a response. One way or another, it was a reply. He started calling back.  _ I'm here sweetheart!  _

And just as that, he sees a small fraction of light seeping through the darkness. 


	2. 醒来 ;  Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’m in the hospital…” His patient answers, after observing for a while he might have at least gathered his senses. 
> 
> “Do you remember why you're here?” 
> 
> “I-Im not so sure-- Can please tell me Doctor?” voice sounds pleading. 

The sound of the cardiogram that stood there for months continuously beeped, giving the image of a stabilized rise and fall of the vectors on the screen, raging 120-200 ms for normal reading. Atrial fibrillation was regular, there were no difficulties with the patient as he slowly opened his eyes, capturing the light flooded room with the help of his corneas normally functioning despite the length of his slumber. 

Inhaling once, twice, maybe a couple more before tilting his head to the right, body aching with the lack of movement. It was in his condition that he’d eventually feel unfamiliar pain between his joints as he did his best , moving his body. On his peripheral vision, he sees a lady dressed in a white uniform with a matching cap on her head, most likely a nurse who was busy checking on the IV tube that had been newly replaced 4 feet above his head. She stares at her watch, along with the dextrose dripping down the needle, monitoring something til she was satisfied, she turns her head to see her patient who was looking at her with round eyes. 

“Oh my god…”She whispers in surprise, then reaches out for the buzzer along with a telephone line that is usually connected to the main desk where the rest of the nurses and doctors are stationed. “Doctor Kim, patient Lee Injoon is awake---” “Yes, I’ll call him too”. 

A minute or two when the nurse had finally hung up the call, the door bursts wide open. There stands Donghyuck heavily breathing for his life with a bag of groceries on his hold. He puts it down near the counter top of the room and approaches the newly awoken patient, but the nurse stops him. 

“Mr Lee, he just woke up, I suggest you sit down first, everything in his vision will take time for him to process , please wait for Doctor Kim to arrive. He needs to be examined first” the nurse calmly explains, Donghyuck reluctantly sat on the leather couch that is meant for guardians or caretakers . It is impossible to sit so calmly knowing that the man on the bed had finally woken up. He takes a good look at him, observing him as he tilts his head from right to left vise versa, taking in the environment of the four walls of his hospital room. His eyes would constantly stare at the ceiling, in a daze of some sort. Even at his state, donghyuck had never been so relieved at the same time overwhelmed at how good he still looks; with his caramel brown hair that had grown longer than before, almost reaching the end of his neck, his facial may had look paler and bony but still, he’s still the beautiful man he remembers. 

Doctor Kim eventually enters the room , stethoscope hanged around his neck like any typical doctor would present themselves; along with a chart board on his hand, he stands next to his patient and firstly examines his temperature, pulse, and developing concussion on his head that may be a possible cause to his awakening. Next he checks the cardiogram by clearing his throat, as he reads along the vectors , tracing the time where his heart was beating irregularly before his patient had fully awakened himself. 

“Everything seems normal, cardiograph readings are stable after a few irregular vectors during the moments before his wake. Something must have triggered him. We’ll check on that soon.” Doctor Kim then faces his patient who looked at him cluelessly. He speaks in a very gentle tone, making sure his patient would be able to respond to his interrogation “Mr. Lee, do you know where you are?”

“I-I’m in the hospital…” His patient answers, after observing for a while he might have at least gathered his senses. 

“Do you remember why you're here?” 

“I-Im not so sure-- Can please tell me Doctor?” voice sounds pleading. 

Doctor Kim had sat down right next to him on his bed, tired from standing up. But to his patient’s state, its to make him more comfortable knowing he’d be sharing information that would lead him to having a heavy heart. 

“Mr. Lee, you had previously engaged yourself in a terrible car accident which caused you to almost lose your life. You arrived at the hospital with a terrible concussion which resulted in a collision , giving your brain a traumatic shock which led you to your comatose state.” the doctor explains in a manner of full delicate deliberation to his condition . “if it wasn't for your husband who protected you with his arm, you could have literally lost yourself.” 

“M-my what?” 

“Your Husband Mr. Lee” 

From that moment, Donghyuck refuses to sit still and instantly stands up, approaching the bed from the otherside progressively so he wouldn't startle his husband. 

“I-I have a husband?”

To his shock, Donghyuck freezes. Happiness all thrown out of the window being petrified from that sudden statement. 

“I-I don't understand , I’m  _ married _ ?” he asks this time, looking at the tanned male who was half a meter distance from his bed. 

Donghyuck inhales deeply, trying not to break down at that moment. It was extremely difficult on his part now. The tears in his eyes accumulated , but he didn't falter, he had to be strong at this point on once more. 

“I think it's best if we leave the two of you alone, to talk. While I’m gone I’ll try to analyze and file in a medical report on Mr. Lee’s condition, if something happens please call us immediately ” Doctor Kim mentions, before gesturing to his nurse to follow him out of the door. The two medical people made their exit and it was just the two of them now, alone. The clock ticks , filling in the deafening silence of the room. Donghyuck, with all the strength of heart that he has, decided to sit at the end of his husband’s bed, giving him space from the amount of confusion that is about to happen between the both of them. Renjun speaks out and asks first, “A-am I really married to you?” 

The last time I checked, you literally threw yourself over me. Is what he wanted to reply. 

“If you take a look closely on your left hand, you have a gold ring around your ring finger...I had that on you on the day of our wedding” the tanned male explains, pursing his lips together as he looks at the ring that his husband had personally chosen for him to wear, then reaches it out for the latter on the other side of the bed to see. “This ring here is the one you gave me”. 

“Its beautiful..” He responded with a tiny gasp. 

“You always had such beautiful taste” Donghyuck replies, almost too soon, he didn't want to startle Renjun so suddenly, so he moves back a little once more. 

“How long… was I out?” Renjun asks, even with the information that had been fed just recently made him feel a little bit more brave and secure. A familiar feeling that he has between him and the tanned male from across him. 

Donghyuck had second thoughts of answering, but seeing that his question held account for security, he answered. “For about 5 months now… “

“That long?” 

“Yeah…” Donghyuck’s heart was not aching. He wants to cry, he wants to hold his husband’s hand, he wants to kiss the tips of his delicate fingers, but knowing that his husband barely remembers so little about their relationship, he is now at the level of a stranger to him. A stranger that he will find things weird if he ends up too affectionate over him , so he decides to lessen their chitchat and suggests out “ Look, I know this is too sudden for you but I think it's best that you should rest a little bit more--” he says, upon standing up just to adjust the pillows at the back of Renjun’s head so he can sleep comfortably. A small hand grips the ends of his shirt, as he faces his husband, his eyes were filled with tears gradually falling from his face, this made Donghyuck panic . “You're crying- Oh my god are you hurt anywhere?” 

_ Sweetheart _ . Is all he wanted to add. There's nothing else in this world that would make Donghyuck even feel more shattered, is to see his beloved cry. 

“I-i don't know why I am crying. Deep down inside me I feel like I've known you all my life, but I have so little memory of our marriage -- of us.” Renjun does his best to speak out his thoughts, even with the incoherent words coming out from his mouth, the tanned male completely understood him, he always had. 

“I’m going to call Doctor Kim now okay? So he can have you checked, you just woken up and you might result in straining yourself” Donghyuck cups Renjun’s face with care, brushing off the tears that ran down his cheeks that looked like crystal pearls when his thumb catches them. 

“If Doctor Kim comes back…. can you please stay by my side?”

Donghyuck looks upon Renjun's eyes when he asks. He takes a good look at his features up close, it had been indeed a long time for donghyuck to see the sparkle in his husband’s eyes when he cries, or how the tip of his nose would have a faint color of blush when it turns runny , he stares at his lips that he had kissed more than a hundred- thousand times. He had memorized every curve of his facial features to make his own heart ache. His dearly beloved requested him to stay close, even when he barely remembers a thing. 

“Of course, anything for you.”


	3. 爱人 ; Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck is a jealous man.

During summer back in the days when he still used to live in his hometown, Renjun and his family would have occasional hikes near the mountains. Summers in China are usually hot and the earth would be damn. It was highly advised to normally regulate your body fluid to avoid dehydration because in some days, the sun would be scorching hot. 

But summers in Korea may often be hot, but humid, and often it would rain . Heat would be compensated and the weather would be perfect for an out door activity. 

Currently, Renjun was outside his office building, phone in his hands , anxious as he waited for a call from his husband. 

_ Riiiiing  _

“Hello” 

“Sweetheart, where are you at the moment?”

“I’m outside the company building, say, Sweetie— are you busy?” He asks as he checks his back pocket, making sure he didn’t leave his wallet before leaving. 

Soft giggles are heard from the other side of the line. **“** Actually, I’m on my way to meet somebody”. Donghyuck answers , his voice was audible enough as it seems that he could be walking near the highway. 

“O-oh… you had plans today? You didn’t tell me anything about meeting up with someone…” Renjun felt like his heart dropping, a little bit betrayed. “Wh-who are you meeting up with today Airen?” 

“The _ most beautiful _ person on the planet” 

“And who could that be????” This time, answers in an irritated tone, Renjun huffs along with his voice. 

“Turn around” 

Before Renjun could complain , Donghyuck hangs up, leaving him to turn around to see no other than his husband smiling mischievously at him, with a small bouquet of daffodils on his right hand. By impulse , Renjun ran in sprints towards his husband and hugs him tightly, ignoring a couple of eyes starting at them as they make a scene. 

“Why are you here, sweetheart?” Renjun now asks in excitement. 

“Obviously to surprise the most beautiful person in the planet and to treat you out for lunch” his husband days after handing him the bouquet followed by a soft peck on his lips. 

Renjun thanks him, hugging the daffodils in his arms as he accepts Donghyucks invitation. They headed to a restaurant right across the street that served the most amazing Japchae (stir fried glass noodles) that Renjun loves and Bingsu. Being the clingy one, Donghyuck sits right next to Renjun, feeding him tid bits of kimchi and meat that they ordered as side dishes. 

“So I was thinking” 

“You can actually think?” Donghyuck playfully smacks his husband’s arm as he continues, letting Renjun laugh , proceeding back to what he was about to suggest. 

“I’ve been thinking, maybe we could go shopping after you get off work? There’s a clothes sale that was advertised on the TV this morning.” He feeds himself the last bit of meat before he sets aside their plates and places their strawberry and vanilla bingsu in front of them. “To you know, scan for new clothes— preferably beach clothes.” 

Renjun gives him a hard look. “Where are you getting at Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “The boys and I are planning to go on a trip to Jeju island this weekend, it would be nice to have you with me… on the trip… to spend time together” He answers, voice becomes low. 

Donghyuck knows how much of a workaholic Renjun can be and would often work on weekends whenever something comes up , or when he is essentially needed. 

“Oh sweetie, I would love to.” Renjun takes the first few bites of the strawberries of their dessert and smiles. “But I need to finish all of my work before we leave for the weekend, which means working double time” 

This time with a pause, Donghyuck falls silent. If he wants to make sure that Renjun would be there with him this weekend he needs to endure that his husband will be coming home late from work the following nights. Sighing, silently nodding his head he looks at Renjun with concern, but still agrees to what he is suggesting. 

“Alright, but I have to make sure you're eating properly, so lunch is on me every day of this week, got it?” 

Renjun kisses Donghyuck on his cheeks, a simple answer to what he agrees on. He knows better than to add more worries to his husband. 

Time flies along the sun slowly setting down. The sky was beautifully painted lilac peach. People on the streets started to disseminate as they headed home, to eat out for dinner or probably catch the train before it leaves for its next schedule. 

Donghyuck casually sits on one of the lounge chairs in their lobby while waiting for Renjun to get off work. He kept himself busy by scrolling down their group chat , back reading some messed up gossip and news.

His wait didn't take that long when Renjun called him out as they both headed out towards the mall. 

It was now about a quarter past 5 and the population in the venue began to increase. The two husbands decided to take a quick stroll that made them change their location to a familiar building that was located at the end of the block from where they have been. They entered a building painted in beige and gray, a boutique where several displays of branded clothes owned by a famous local fashion designer under the Name Xu.  Renjun and Donghyuck decided to look around for some summer clothes, and it took them about an hour to finish, with a little bit of quarreling in between. Donghyuck was slightly frustrated with Renjun just wanting to wear swimming shorts without anything on top as cover, taking a couple of rush guards and paying them ASAP over the counter before his husband could protest. 

“Sweetie, there will be a lot of people on this trip, I don’t like having other people’s eyes on you” 

“I know my love , it’s just that, I’ve been working out a little, it’s not bad to show off a little bit of my progress right?” His husband defends himself with a pout. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and smirks. “Well, you can show your progress to me anytime Sweetheart” He leans in closer , invading renjuns personal space and whispers “You can show off everything, excluding your shorts too this weekend.”  And with that, Renjun turns cherry red. He picks up their shopping bags once they were paid and headed for the exit in haste, leaving his husband behind. 

“Oi! Don’t leave me like that. Wait for me!” Donghyuck gathers his change from the cashier , chuckling to renjuns reaction. 

“I don’t know you!” 

;

Days flew by and Renjun was able to finish processing with his work. It wasn’t easy , it was bitter work. Getting up at 7:30 in the morning, coming home late , arriving around 7 or 8pm in the evening. His husband almost threw a fit. Donghyuck , despite having to treat Renjun during lunchtime during the whole week, would sometimes end up getting take outs and bringing it up to his office. 

He and the Chinese would end up arguing about not eating lunch on time or Renjun would end up emphasizing to him that he had a lot of paperwork piling up that needs to be done asap, threatening him about not having sex for a month or worse- not going to the trip at all. The tanned male would end up chanting “Inner peace” several times knowing it was his decision to bring his husband along their trip by the weekend. 

The sun was hot in the sky. Clumps of clouds would pass by as they peacefully sat in a van that headed south towards their destination. 

“Hyuck, you and Renjun-ssi will be staying in cottage 3 later. The management called and clarified our reservations last night.” Said by one of Donghyuck’s band mates named Jaehyun. 

“If anybody has questions and concerns later when we arrive, please tell me so I can have it settled asap” their manager , Mark Lee speaks up before answering another phone call on his cell. 

Donghyuck simply nods and diverts his attention back to his husband who’s head was comfortably nestled on his shoulder, sleeping. Tilting his head a little, he kisses his forehead, making two of his band mates - Doyoung and Taeil coo over his endearment. 

“Airen, Are we there yet ?” Renjun asks inaudibly , enough for Donghyuck to hear, with eyes still closed.

The latter simply pats his tight before telling him “Not yet” and “Go back to sleep” not long after he falls asleep himself. 

;

Hours of riding, they had finally arrived at the port, having them cross from the mainland to the small peaceful island of Jeju itself. The skies were beautiful, the water was crystal clear. The place wasn't at its peak season so lucky for the boys, there weren't many tourists around to eventually recognize them. A perfect day out. 

“Alright, we’ll see each other in 2 hours for lunch, let's head out to our cottages by the beach” Doyoung says with bags in his arms as he and his partner Taeil head to their place. 

Renjun and Donghyuck’s cottage walked along the warm sand. It's been so long since they went out on a trip like this. So Renjun takes his husband’s hand, entwining their fingers together as they approach a small brown hut. They opened the door, seeing that there was a large queen sized bed, a coffee table near a couple couches, a small bar where they can settle their food on and a small door that probably leads to a bathroom. 

“Look at that!” Donghyuck approaches a large sliding door that gives them the most perfect view of the beach, which faced right across their bed. 

Placing their bags near their bed, Renjun walks towards his husband and encircles his arms around his waist, smiling in lue that he totally agrees that the view was breathtaking. 

“I’m so glad I get to spend time with you this weekend Sweetheart” Donghyuck says, turning around as he kisses Renjun full on his lips.

“No, Thank you for bearing with me Airen. You exerted a lot of effort and patience so you can bring me here. We had a rough week, so I’m absolutely grateful. To this- to you” 

Renjun replies , kissing his husband back. Indeed he owed it a lot to Donghyuck for this trip to happen. Feeling the moment , he grabs Donghyuck's wrists as he leads them to his bum. He wraps his arms around his husband’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. Donghyuck doesn't hesitate to squeeze Renjun’s ass , grinding his growing hardness onto the smaller man. 

“Sweetie, we have all weekend to do this” He kisses renjun once more as he hugs him tightly, trying to calm himself down from the increase of adrenaline growing in between his legs. “I still want to walk around the beach and watch the sunset with you.” 

“But…. I want to… now…” His husband mumbles and Donghyuck finds it cute. 

“I don't want you walking around all funny.”

"You won't break me" Renjun retorts. 

"I never will but sweetheart, but we're eating lunch soon with the others, can't you wait a few more hours? I made plans for the both of us today." He aegyos around for escape, because Donghyuck knows that Renjun cannot resist him whenever he does. "And besides , you can have me all night" 

_ Oh how fun.  _

  
  
  


Savory aroma filled everybody’s noses upon their lunch gathering. Their manager, Mark , ordered the best dishes for everyone to enjoy. There were platters of squid rings, grilled beef with condiments, some baked oysters and what’s a party without alcoholic drinks? Each had a bottle of their own on the table. 

Donghyuck takes a bottle and gulps it down clean. Taeil followed along too while Jaehyun and Doyoung simply ate and drank casually. But Renjun was flabbergasted. Watching his husband going all out with the alcohol wasn’t something new to him, but he doesn’t want to go back to their hut carrying him around like the last time. 

“Airen… take it slow, you haven’t eaten anything yet plus—.” Renjun places his hand on Donghyuck’s fourth bottle and gave him a concerned look. “I thought you wanted to walk around later” 

You know me too well

His husband pauses and smiles apologetically . “Sorry sweetheart” He then grabs a plate,places each kind of dish that was served to them and scoots right next to Renjun. 

“How’s the food Renjun ssi?” Mark asks as he sits right next to Renjun himself. “I’m sorry if there aren’t much Chinese dishes that we could order here” 

“Thank you for being considerate, but the food you ordered is really good. I’m quite satisfied with it” Renjun replies as he smiles at Mark. 

“That’s a relief. Say.. here, their scallops are really good.” Mark then passes a platter of sautéed scallops to him. Renjun, being comfortable with Hyuck’s manager, gladly accepted the offer. 

“What about me Mark Hyung? Aren’t you going to at least offer or feed me too?” Donghyuck interjects and slyly smiles at Mark. “Unless you want me to starve” 

“You’re quite capable of feeding your own Hyuck” Mark retorts and rolls his eyes before facing the letters husband and entertains him with more questions. 

Donghyuck sits down and silently eats, clearly listening to what his husband and his manager was talking about. Mark asked common questions that regarded Renjun and his job, to his hobbies and how he’s feeling today. The two ended up throwing weird jokes where they both only understood and Donghyuck clearly couldn’t quite catch up to what they meant.

Nothing to be jealous about. Nothing to be jealous about knowing that your husband seems to be ignoring you while you try to feed him or when you try to squeeze his thigh for attention. 

_ Nope. Not jealous.  _

_ Lee Donghyuck is a jealous man. _

  
  


“Hey mark, Taeil, Doyoung and I will go ahead, we want to go window shopping on the stalls around the island” Jaehyun calls , adjusting his beach hat while Taeil and Doyoung were already outside from the moment he looks out.

“I’ll catch up with you guys. Answer my call later.” Mark replies after he finishes his drink from the table. “What about the two of you? Any plans for this afternoon?” He asks the couple , checking on his phone for the time. 

Before Renjun could even reply, Donghyuck explained that he wanted to have a nice walk at the beach , emphasizing the word husband to all means. His possessiveness grew because Mark had been all over Renjun and his attention but he did quite a good job by keeping his tone lax while talking. 

“Alright. I’ll check on the both of you in case you have special plans for dinner”.

  
  


;

  
  


The waves rolled along the shore, giving off a pattern as it landed on the white sand beach. 

With fingers entwined, Renjun and Donghyuck walked silently along the sea shore, smelling the salt in the air. 

“You know… Hyuck….” 

“Please don’t say it.” Donghyuck instantly adds. 

“You didn’t have to be so jealous earlier”

Donghyuck groans and lets go of their hands just so he can claw at himself by grabbing the strands of his hair. His husband simply giggles at his antics and places an arm around his waist, trying to calm his other half down. 

“Sweetheart I told you not to say it out loud!” Covering his face with his palms , face going red. It’s been so rare for Renjun to see his husband go jealous over someone. So a rare opportunity calls for a great teasing. Gently, he takes Donghyuck and his hands away from his face, which in return he sees his husband blushing wildly. Now that his hands were out of the way, Renjun tiptoes and kisses Donghyuck. Lips planted softly against each other. 

“You don’t see me complaining Airen. Although…” Renjun smirks and whispers nexts to Donghyucks ear . “You’re so hot when you’re jealous “

You fucking tease. 

“Oh am I now Sweetheart?” This time, Donghyuck places his hands on Renjuns bum and whispers back at him “Is that an invitation Mr. Huang?” He squeezes his husband’s ass, the same thing he did earlier when Renjun was teasing him before lunch. Renjun softly whimpered before answering “depends on your reply Mr. Lee” 

_ Oh you didn’t.  _

Without having second thoughts, Donghyuck lowers himself a little , lifting Renjun up upon grabbing his thigh. Renjun himself responds easily by circling his legs around his husband’s waist as he was then cArried back to their hut. Both the couple laughed at each other along their way until they reached in and grabbed their doors, shutting it behind them. 

“Airen….” 

Renjun was then slammed against their door. He knew from the very beginning that his plan would work. By riling up Donghyuck, driving him at the corner of possessiveness till he’s had enough. 

“You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” Donghyuck asks, voice octaves lower, making renjuns insides twitch and shudder in response. “You purposely ignored me , didn’t you ?” Hastily, he strips him bottom naked, his husband still pinned against the door, grinding against him as he leaves a trail of bruising hickeys down on his neck. “You really like to pin me up on that certain corner of yours sweetheart” 

Of course Donghyuck knew. Renjun sulked about not having his way before lunch. He knew that if Renjun made him jealous by diverting his attention towards Mark and not him, he would rile him up with his possessiveness.

“god , don't you ever shut up” Renjun moans with his answer, small hands trembling upon stripping Donghyuck , unbuttoning his shirt, making him topless. He squeals out a little when Donghyuck suddenly places him on their bed. Renjun eyes his husband and flushes upon seeing him. 

Donghyuck had his back towards the sea. His sun kissed skin seemed to radiate upon the sunset that softly landed on the side of his face and torso. In contrast, the amount of lust growing in his eyes was too starved, hungry for him by means. It made his dick twitch in response ;Donghyuck seemed to notice how his other half seemed to be in a dreamy haze by his presence. 

With his shirt still on, Renjun was enamoured at the sight of how glorious his husband looked in front of him, made him crawl at the side of their bed, reaching for Donghyucks shorts, lowering it down to his ankles. 

“Jesus it’s leaking” he suddenly blurts out. 

_ Whose fault is it? _

“Hmmmm… I would love to show off what I have for you sweetheart, but you need to take responsibility over what you did earlier” Donghyuck says along when he lands his hand on the back of Renjuns head, combing it . “Now open up” 

Without the slightest hesitation, Renjun blows his husband, tasting the tangy skin on his tongue. It takes a while for him to adjust knowing that Donghyuck is way beyond average size. He bobs his head once, twice till he stopped gagging, throat adjusted to his husband’s size. The taste of Donghyucks cock on his mouth turns him on even more,feeling himself leak from a neglected erection. 

“Ahhh sweet… heart — ahhhh” Now grabbing the back of Renjuns head, Donghyuck slowly thrusts down with his own head thrown back . Until he feels himself coming, he gently separates himself from Renjuns mouth. “ come here sweetie” 

Leading his husband on his lap upon sitting down on the bed, he grabs hold of the latters chin and kisses him, lapping down on Renjun’s tongue, tasting himself. One of his hand slips under Renjuns shirt, teasing a nub of nipple, making the man on his lap moan in his mouth as he drinks it out. 

“Ai-Airen…. want you…. Inside” even with hooded eyes and broken phrases , Renjun tries to spread himself over the tip of his husband’s cock. But Donghyuck stops him.

  
  


“A little desperate now aren’t we?” The tanned male lands a smack on his husbands ass. “First, tell me who you belong to” Donghyucks says, voice all raspy while rubbing the spot where he just slapped. 

“Y-you” 

  
  


_ Slap.  _

  
  


“What did you say Sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you” Renjun moans as he feels the tip on Donghyucks cock teasing his entrance, so he answers with a little bit of confidence, with no stutters. “You, I belong to you Airen”

Donghyuck hums in satisfaction ,slowly helping Renjun get fully adjusted and seated on his cock. He feels the amount of moisture on his husband’s wall clenching around him, he’s almost at his limit. “Fuck, can you ride me sweetheart? Make the both of come” 

Even without a reply, Renjun starts straddling himself on his husband’s cock. He could absolutely feel how full he is. He rides him, slowly at first, with both of his hands on his husband’s shoulder, making sure he clenches on Donghyuck’s cock at every thrusts he does. His legs started to give in as well as his release. 

“Airen … please… need to cum with you… inside…” He lowers himself, kissing Donghyuck now desperately, begging in between moans of please and fuck. 

The tanned simply couldn’t handle it too, so he spreads his husband’s ass and thrusts upwards inside him. All the skin slapping, lip biting and the amount of erotic profanities, he groans, almost like a loud growl as Donghyuck finally releases his hot load inside Renjuns ass. 

Renjun himself came too, untouched, over sensitive from the sensation of Donghyucks constant neck licking and encouraging hot whispers on his ear. 

They both collapsed on the bed, with Renjun on top of Donghyucks chest,but still connected with each other. 

“That was…. amazingly so good” Donghyuck pants out, trying to catch his breath. 

Renjun simply giggles, feeling full and content. “Mmmnnn… I agree.” There was a moment of silence between the both of them. They listened to the sound of the waves crashing once more, looking out as the whole sea was painted navy blue and black while the sky was beautiful , hues of orange , pink and purple. It was perfect. This moment was perfect. Both of them completely worn out from a good fuck. 

“Sweetheart….” Donghyuck then breaks the peace.

  
  


“Yes?” 

  
  


“Do you have anything to say?” He asks the Chinese. 

“Dinner for two? I promise to give you all my undivided attention” Renjun says, as he kisses Donghyuck gingerly on his lips. 

“You married me didn’t you? It’s your responsibility to do so” 

;

They leave in two days time. A person who has been comatose for months who gets to leave in two days is clearly a miracle. But for Donghyuck, it felt surreal. 

  
  


His life came crashing down from the moment he and his husband got admitted in the hospital. No literal pun intended there but he went downhill ever since Renjun landed in a horrible state. Their band mates had to declare a hiatus in their social media platforms, simply not releasing a clear reason why but they had; in consideration to the situation that he was in, they had to give way not only because Donghyuck was one of their main singers, but because he would rather give up everything with a cause for his beloved. He found a job 2 months after his recovery; his condition was in the pre-recovery stage, his right arm had a cast to avoid dislocation , but knowing that his husband would be staying in the hospital for further clinical observation, he had to find another way to gain funds to support the medical bills that might eventually pile up.

It was pure luck to know that the owner of the hospital was one of Renjun’s bestfriend, Doctor Na. Donghyuck remembers back then Renjun would talk about a bubbly roommate he had back then. Na Jaemin had been one of Renjun’s closest friend ever since they met in High School till their college years. Being too comfortable with each other, and to save rent, Jaemin and renjun used o live in together in a shared apartment back before he got transferred to a different city in Seoul.

When Jaemin found out that his best friend was admitted, he noted that their medical fees will eventually be cut down on his behalf. Donghyuck refused to accept how ridiculous his offer was, so he brought it to himself to find an accessible job of his own. He now works in an office that makes him handle organizing case files of people who went through court and passing it to a government official who keep tabs, probably someone from the Department of justice. It was something complicated, but it pays him well, plus he wouldn't be often spotted in the public’s eye. 

Donghyuck is now inside Doctor Kim’s office, sitting on one of his chairs that is placed in front of his desk. 

“Everything about his vital stats and body condition are normal Mr. Lee, but your husband is currently suffering PTA- Post traumatic amnesia” He explains as he gives the tanned male a clear file with a copy of the tests and results. 

“I-is it that bad?” he asks , voice slightly depleted. 

“I honestly can't say, he is most likely at the moment disoriented, confused because he is currently unable to remember events , specific events in your lives. Though he remembers you when I asked him during his EEG (  electroencephalogram) . He remembers parts about you, like your personality, what your likes and dislikes are. As a person he clearly knows who you are,but all the memories? I’m sad to say he barely remembers anything” 

This time he doesn't hold himself back as he covers his face with the palms of his hands and breaks down on his chair, sobbing. Everything was so hard for him, he had to let everything out. Crying in front of his husband would do him no good, so Donghyuck chooses to cry in front of his doctor, someone who can at least sympathize with his pain. Donghyuck apologizes in between his cries, he didn't want to burden the doctor even more about how much of an emotional wreck he is right now. 

“I-is there anything that I can do to bring his memories back?” 

“There is indeed a possible way.” Doctor Kim then explains that there has been research about PTA that a person’s memory can be brought back through constant brain exercises. “You can help him get his memory back by either reliving the times you had spent together in those marriage years, or make new memories similar to what you had done in the past”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess who Doctor Kim is?
> 
> When he was in elementary school his dream was to become a doctor. (Na Jaemin)


	4. 發狂地: Madly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun is finally home. 
> 
> A small flashback of their past and wedding.

Arriving home for Renjun was absolutely foreign to him. He was too polite, too respectful , too busy looking at every portion of their house , feeling as if he was an alien entering another dimension. He made light twinkling steps on their floor board, boots still attached to his feet.

It is now mid of november, the last time Renjun was home was somewhere during the middle of June, a few weeks after they had gone back from their Jeju Vacation trip. Winter seasons are up and about. 

“Well…. How is it?” Donghyuck asks with utmost caution as he settles their things on the nearest counter top of their living room. Even for him, seeing his husband finally home after being confined in the hospital for months is too, foreign for him.

“It feels…. Homey” Renjun replies with a small smile, still his head turns from time to time to intake his new environment in. Donghyuck sighs in relief before approaching his husband and stares at his hand. He had always been the clingy one in their relationship .

The urge to hug his husband was unbearable but he couldn't force his way through him. Again, he has to keep reminding himself that he shouldn't suddenly give into his needs for physical contact. From the way he understands Renjun, they are both acquaintances, despite being legally married. With a barely audible voice, he asks

“Can I… hold your hand?” 

This averts his husband’s attention towards him. The chinese thinks twice, puzzled by Donghyuck’s question, so he takes his hand instead. He feels the roughness of his palms. Renjun’s hand was indeed small but when he places his hand on the palms of the tanned’s he feels that familiar warmth once more. Something that reminded him of happiness, youth-- recognition. 

The latter smiles at his gesture and he is then led to the sofa bed that has recently been cleaned and well dusted before his arrival. 

It's a bizarre scenario to see uncommon furniture placed in the middle of the living room. There’s a funny story to that actually , Donghyuck remembers smiling. 

;

_“Sweetheart, what are you doing so early in the morning?” Donghyuck wakes up and checks the clock atop of their bedside table._

_It was now a quarter to 8:00. He double checks the date and finds out that it was a Sunday. Who wakes up at 8:00 on a sunday?_

_“I'm waiting for a delivery to arrive.” His husband says , enthusiasm laced within his reply._

_“Did you order that Chinese dish that I really really like? What was it called again? Malatang?”_

_Malatang had been Donghyuck’s to go Chinese food. Its also known as Spicy Hot pot and ever since Renjun brought him out for a dinner date with his close Chinese friends, he ended up devouring the food upon tasting it several times._

_“Sadly Airen no, but I promise you you’ll love it when it arrives.”_

_Donghyuck groans in response. He eventually finds out when the delivery arrived and a couple of people had to help carry the furniture in , filling up the free space in the middle of their living room._

_“A sofa bed”_

_“Yes, a sofa bed.” Renjun smiles in repeat of his husband’s indifferent tone. “Face it Airen, you tend to fall asleep while watching TV in the middle of the living room’s floor while I’m busy painting.”_

_“But I end up sleeping on top of our carpet, plus its fluffy!” Donghyuck defends himself._

_“A carpet isn't enough to prevent you from having severe back problems in the future Hyuck. I’m doing this for your sake”_

_Donghyuck pouts at him, pride depleted. If only he knew that Renjun would spend that much for a new furniture he could have at least helped him with the expenses. Although unbothered , Renjun pulls his sulking husband to their new couch, pushing him till he’s finally on his back, softly landing on the nearest pillow of their brand new sofa._

_“Don't be sad Airen, there’s a lot of beneficial things that our new sofa bed can offer to the both of us.” He kisses Donghyuck’s still pouting lips , and his husband seemed to stop complaining, kissing him back to comply; feeling the moistness of their tongues connecting, tasting each other’s sweetness._

_Now seeing eye to eye with what Renjun meant , their sofa bed does have great advantages as he slowly reaches for Renjun’s shorts, stretching the garters down to his thighs._

;

“Hyuck?... Are you okay?” Renjun asks, breaking him from his reminiscing. 

Donghyuck gathers himself quickly from his thoughts and crouches in front of Renjun, taking the time to untie the shoelaces of his boots till its loose, he slowly removes the boot , and carefully, he does it with the other leg. 

“Hyuck…. can I ask you something…?” 

“Jun, you don’t really have to keep asking permission every time you want to know something…” Getting up he sits right next to Renjun . “You can ask me anything and I’d give you anything back, with no doubts at it.” 

Seeing that Renjun blew out a small relief was a positive response for Donghyuck;it had always been one of Renjuns ways of warming up to a conversation. “ H-how long…. have we been married?”

Even with his voice sounding a little weary, knowing that his question might hurt the man who was still crouching in front of him, the tanned male inhales deeply before sighing , still he did it with a sad smile and sat next to the Chinese to his right. Donghyuck begins to reminisce once more, thinking about how they actually had their wedding. 

It was the month of May, three years ago. Their long awaited life together was about to unfold. 

Their wedding was held near the stable grounds of the beach, where grass grew firmly along with the white sand, the isle was prepared with a beautiful white carpet where it met small stairs, leading to a wooden fairly-like pavilion. 

The benches were beautifully carved driftwood , colored in gray. Each bench had specific spaces for their guests, decorated with white narcissus flowers and lace, leaving a pleasant smell on its stance. 

On wedding days, family and friends would gather together, to form a new bond and matrimony between two races. Renjun’s parents insisted on a traditional wedding, that they'd be wed in red, lavish traditional clothes, in a temple somewhere located in his hometown.

But it never pushed through, the fact that most of their friends were now living in Korea, although he promised to his parents that one day, that he and Donghyuck would wed once more in favor to his parent’s requests. 

“We've been married for three years now jun.” 

“Wow, that long?... I barely remember a thing.” Renjun’s answers softly and sadly. He hides the shame for not being able to remember.

“What was our wedding like?” 

“If only you could remember.. It was a merry day. We had our wedding near a beach prior to your request. It was a lovely scene filled with lavender and daffodils; the flowers you favor scattered beautifully on the ground. You walked up to me at the altar, dressed in soft periwinkle colored suit with a sunflower bouquet in your hand; holding your laughter because I was nothing but a crying fool” 

_A fool that was madly in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ º ᴥ ºʔ  
> Clearly I am not dead yet so here's another update. Thank you for waiting. I know I'm a bit of a disappointment with updating consistently but dont worry, I will update eventually. So hope this chapter made the wait worth while. 
> 
> Would you guys like a chapter with how Renjun and Donghyuck met? 
> 
> See you on the next chapter ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ


End file.
